Her Dying Words
by Pinky5200
Summary: 3 months after the war...Neji's dead and everyone's mourning, specially Ten Ten. But what happens when his not dead? And why isn't he? A few years passed after Neji was declared alive, and Sasuke returns. What will he find? Sorry, I suck at summaries, but please read! One-Shot


**I do not own Naruto!**

**Please R&R**

* * *

**Her Dying Words**

3 months after the war, the day of Hyuuga Neji's death...

"...It has been exactly three months..." She paused, still trying to stop her tears from falling. "...Since..since Konoha's Hyuuga Neji's death...and now, here we are...all of us..."

"Ten ten..." Hinata whispered, inaudible to everyone else but Naruto. She was growing concerned for her friend.

Being the strong woman she is, she was able to pause to stop the tears from coming, and her sobs being heard. "...I will **never **forget my bestfriend...the one person who truly accepted me as a team mate, the one who trained hard with me, my colleague, my friend..."

She stopped, no longer being able to take it, she broke down in front of everyone. Friends taking her into their arms, stopping their own tears from falling, and comforting her.

Hinata stood, and spoke in Ten Ten's stead. "..B-big brother..." She paused, already feeling the tears drown her. "He's a hero..." She paused again. "A genius, the Hyuuga prodigy..." She laughed nervously. She stopped there, knowing that her tears won't stop, already hearing her soft sobs, she stepped down, and a moment of silence loomed over.

Sakura reached her friend, trying to comfort her. "Ten Ten..." She began, gently as possible. "It's alright...we're all here for you..."

In between her sobs, the brunette glared at her pink haired friend. "You have no right to say anything like that Sakura! W-were from two different worlds...were friends...b-but, your comfort doesn't replace Neji's! I-I can't even help b-but think t-that...that...that you didn't even do **anything **to win that war..!" She was raging, that much the pinkette can tell.

Nevertheless, the pinkette smiled softly. She couldn't be mad at her friend when she needed all the comfort she could get. She replied, "You're right...I guess I didn't do anything...If I did, Neji-san might still be alive right now, and that war wouldn't have done as much damage...I'm sorry..."

"Damn right! If you didn't j-just stand there, he might still be alive!" She stormed off to somewhere, unknown to the pinkette, and away from everyone else. Although she didn't say it, she adored Neji, and that's why she's this heartbroken on his death.

"I'm sorry everyone...that I didn't do anything..." She whispered to herself. She left as soon as the others had as well, but throughout the remaining time they had, she stayed quiet, and it worried every one of their friends, specially Hinata and Ino.

* * *

The very next day, everyone met up again in Neji's burial ground. They were all fused with confusion and anger. Ten Ten specially, was raging mad. Everyone was there, including the members of the Hyuuga clan, and Konoha's elders, except for Sakura.

"What the hell is wrong with people?!"

Everyone turned to look at Ten Ten, who was throwing tantrums, and yelling out of her lungs. "Who...who could've done this!?" She fused.

The grave where Neji laid, has been dug up overnight, and his body was missing, and there were no signs of what might have happened to his body.

Her friends ran to her and comforted her, asking her gently to stop. When she looked at everyone's faces, she noticed that a certain someone was missing. "Where's Sakura?!"

Kakashi turned his head towards where the commotion was. His eyes widened as he noticed that Sakura was in fact, not there.

"A-ano...Ten Ten, everyone..." Hinata began. "S-Sakura-chan left me a note..." She opened her palms revealing a small sheet of paper. "I-I think she did something horrible!"

Naruto rushed to the girl's side, and read the paper in her palms. "The note says..._Hinata, please tell everyone that I'm sorry, specially Ten Ten. I'm going now, and I know I'll miss you all! Goodbye Hinata!" _

"H-hai! Naruto-kun, what d-do you think s-she did?" She asked. She looked at Ten Ten.

The brunette seemed to have calmed down, and relaxed, but there was still fear in her eyes. "Where is she?" She asked, barely audible.

A voice broke through their short impassive mourning. It was a familiar voice that they all knew too well, and it frightened them all throughout. "She's dead." Was all he said, yet it threw chills at them.

When they turned to face the speaker, it seemed like the most happiest, scariest, and horrifying moment of their lives. Neji Hyuuga was standing in front of them, well and alive.

"Neji!" They all broke in cries.

"Y-you're alive, but how?!" Kiba asked.

The undead Hyuuga looked surprised and confused himself. "Sakura." He stated.

Another weave of surprise and displeasure flew through them. "How?!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto..." Kakashi began. He decided to answer for Neji, he already knew what happened. "Do you remember how Lady Chiyo revived Gaara?"

A set of gasps and cries were heard all throughout. But it took Naruto to process the given information. When he made out of it, he gasps, eyes wide open in fear. "N-no...Impossible! Your lying sensei!"

He looked at Neji for assurance, and he nodded in return, saying what Kakashi had said was true. "I saw her..." He began, weary. "She was almost out of her chakra, and I was barely awake. She told me...if I live longer, greater changes would be done for the better, and that I was more important than she was...I-I asked her...why she didn't stop...she told me that we would both die if she stopped then...I—"

Naruto let out a loud scream. It was truly mortifying to hear that your bestriend has sacrificed herself, saying she was of lesser importance. It hurt him.

Everyone was silent. Even Ten Ten was silent. She was both happy, and guilty. If she hasn't said such things to Sakura, she would still be alive, but then again, she was happy to have Neji back...Suppose things would be back to normal now then?

* * *

**Three Years Later...**

****"Teme! You're...you're back! I—"

"Hn. Dobe." Was his famous reply.

It has been three years after the war, and Sasuke came back to Konoha, seeing his bestfriend was the new Hokage.

He walked around Konoha with the new Hokage, and he was welcomed back greatly, because all went on with Naruto's rules and laws now. He received glares from some of the people of the village, but one thing has never changed, he still had at least a small fan club. Then his eyes saw something he never thought he would ever again. He saw Neji Hyuuga standing in front of a small cot in the middle of a small body of water, he was just about to answer.

This took the Uchiha by surprise, and he took no effort of hiding it. He knew that Neji was supposed to be dead, not _un_-dead. He stopped at his tracks. "Naruto." He said sternly. "Neji's alive?"

Naruto's never ending 'happy face' was taken over by a gloomy aura. "H-hai..."

Sasuke rose a brow at his friend. "How?"

Naruto looked at him, indignantly. "Why do you ask that?"

"Because he's supposed to be dead, ever since the war."

"Maybe he didn't die, then."

"I saw it with my own eyes."

Naruto looked at him strongly, then dragged Sasuke outside of the small cot, crossing the small bridge that separated it from the village. "Because of this..." He said, gloomy as ever.

Sasuke hesitated, though he didn't show it. He didn't know what was behind the door, but he can sense two familiar chakra signatures. A strong one, and a very faint and weak one. Then it hit him.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked, looking down, with a sternly frightened tone.

Naruto didn't answer, but he opened the door, and revealed Neji kneeling, paying respects to something.

The small cot was open to the world to see, no windows. The floor was covered with dozens of Sakura petals, and the cot itself, was surrounded by a few Sakura trees.

Neji turned his head to the Hokage and Sasuke. "Uchiha." Was all he said and he stood, walking away from the subject he was paying respects to.

Sasuke gasped at the sight, frightened with the thoughts that flowed through his head. He saw pink—pink hair—He saw Sakura Haruno laying down on a small stone bed. She wasn't breathing, and she looked pale.

"W-what happened?!" He asked, rushing to the pinkette's side. "Sakura?! Wake up! Sakura!"

"She can't hear you..." Naruto stated. He walked over to his friend's side, and kneeled beside him. "She's...she's dead...she revived Neji a few years back, but her body never decayed—I don't know why. We noticed that after we placed her on a similar table to honor her, for almost a week. And when we figured that her body won't decay, I had this built, and...well...we visit her regularly now..."

He didn't speak, nor did he make any sort of eye contact. Sasuke Uchiha silently gazed at the pinkette's body, silently hoping she would jump into his arms to show him she was alive.

"I'm sorry, Teme..." And he left.

Silence filled the small cot for a while. Sasuke didn't even notice Neji standing behind him. "Uchiha." He called. But no reply, so he decided to continue. "Sakura gave me this before she fell...she told me to give it to you once your back."

Sasuke looked at the enveloped letter, and took it. He opened, and read it.

"_Neh, Sasuke-kun, if you're reading this, then I guess you're back! Well welcome back!  
I promised myself that no matter when it is, I'd welcome you back! Even if I'm not the first one,  
but I kept my promise. Not so weak now right? I mean, I did bring Neji-san back to life!  
So I guess you can't call me weak anymore!_

_Anyways, I wrote this letter because I won't be there anymore. I'd be long gone by now I guess, and  
my body has decayed along with my words, but I just want to say, I never stopped loving you.  
Even now, I love you._

_Well, take care of everyone Sasuke-kun! Thank Neji-san for me!_

_-Sakura_

__He folded the letter, and he felt warm tears trickle down his face. Before the Hyuuga left, he spoke. "Thank you..." And off he went, leaving Sasuke.

He silently stared at her with teary eyes, and whispered. "...I love you too, Sakura..."

* * *

**Sorry if it's soooo weird, but I couldn't resist writing it.**

**It was supposed to be a NejiTen, but when I got further into writing it, it slowly became a SasuSaku!**

**Well, thanks for reading guys! **

**Please Review!**


End file.
